


supermarket kisses

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, That's it, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: chores can be inconvenient or fun, no in between
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	supermarket kisses

Jaemin was following the older boy around with a pout. Jaehyun had woken him up from his nap so that they could go grocery shopping for their bi-weekly groceries. Jaemin had just wanted to nap but Jaehyun wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. 

“Baby, c’mon,” Jaehyun said while looking over his shoulder. He giggled as Jaemin’s frown deepened.

“Hyungie, I was asleep, so therefore I am still sleepy. You will be patient,” Jaemin was a little brat when he was tired, some people found it obnoxious, Jaehyun was endeared by it. Well he was endeared by anything his Minnie baby did.

Jaehyun stopped in front of the pasta and was looking to see which kind they should get when he felt someone hide in his back. He chuckled as Jaemin’s arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed him tightly. 

“Hyungie hurry up,” Jaemin said while kissing the nape of Jaehyun’s neck.

“Baby, we just got to the store,” Jaehyun said with a laugh.

“Hurry up or no kisses ever,” Jaemin grumbled.

“Ever?” Jaehyun smirked at the thought of his over-affectionate baby trying to with-hold kisses from him.

“Never ever,” Jaemin said while stalking off down the aisle. He was still pouting but now he just wanted attention from his boyfriend and he wouldn’t get that until they were back home.

“Minnie, if you are going to leave, at least go find some bread and some produce,” Jaehyun called out with a giggle. He knew what his boyfriend wanted but he wasn’t just about to give in just like that. It was fun to tease Jaemin.

Jaemin was grumbling while walking through the produce looking for the stuff that Jaehyun likes to use to make salads. His boyfriend was very healthy and strong. It was endearing to him. He liked being able to be picked up and he liked to feel tiny. 

Jaemin was smiling softly while thinking of his boyfriend. He really loved Jaehyun and he was really lucky that Jaehyun asked him out when he did. Jaehyun is the love of his life and helped him during possibly the worst time of his life.

While he was zoning out thinking of Jaehyun, two strong arms encircled him. He jumped slightly before he recognized who was holding him.

“Baby, I thought you ran away when you didn’t come back,” Jaehyun said while kissing his cheek.

“Hyungie, I could never run away from you,” Jaemin said with a giggle from the cheek kiss. 

“Did you find all I asked you too?” Jaehyun said after a final kiss as he pulled away. Jaemin nodded with a cute smile on his face.

“I did, are we done?” Jaemin asked with a head tilt.

Jaehyun nodded, “We just have to pay and then we can go home.”

Jaemin nodded, he reached a hand out to grab Jaehyun’s hand, “When we get home, we are going to cuddle.”

Jaehyun let out a loud laugh, “Baby, what happened to no kisses?”

“I said no kisses, not no cuddles,” Jaemin retorted quickly.

Jaehyun giggled while squeezing Jaemin’s hand, “Okay baby whatever you say.”

The couple was checked out of the grocery store and Jaemin was pushing Jaehyun to move faster. They got to the car and were unloading groceries, when Jaemin began to tease his boyfriend. Jaehyun would go to grab something in the car and Jaemin would pull it away out of his reach. 

Jaehyun was laughing while shaking his head. He was besotted with the younger boy and would let him do actually anything he wanted.

Jaemin was giggling and once the car was fully packed and the cart was put away he looked around to see if the parking lot was empty. He noticed that they were one of the only cars and he smirked before coming up behind Jaehyun, who was waiting for Jaemin so he could open his door for him. 

Jaemin tapped Jaehyun’s shoulder and once he turned around, Jaemin crowded Jaehyun against the car. Jaehyun made a sound of surprise before he began to smirk. The younger smiled up at him before he leaned up to capture Jaehyun’s lips in a kiss.

Jaehyun smiled into the kiss before he wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s waist and pulled him in close. Jaemin giggled against Jaehyun’s lips.

Jaemin pulled away slightly, “I lied about the kisses.”

Jaehyun smiled big, “I’m glad you lied about taking away my kisses. I would be sad if you were serious about that.”

Jaemin giggled and blushed a pretty shade of pink that had Jaehyun cooing and falling more and more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @sincereIyjeno


End file.
